


A Barakat Birthday

by pornhubzayn (orphan_account)



Series: I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mr Barakat [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornhubzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Jalex one-shot set 4 years after the first in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Barakat Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend, her birthday is today and without her, I'd be an even bigger asshole.
> 
> So  
> To My frnkie-mikey-tofro-sunshine-synnybear ect,
> 
> Happy Birthday baby, you will foREVer be in my heart/ballsack 
> 
> xoxoxMidget

The sound of the door slamming open forced Alex into an unwanted state of consciousness, he felt lightly at the spot on the bed next to him and found it empty.

"Shh, Mary," Alex opened an eye at the sound of his husband and his seven year old daughter. "You'll wake Daddy up early, then we can't give him the Super Duper Mega Awesome Ultra Fantabulous Butt-kicking Barakat Birthday Treatment."

Jack's tone implied he knew Alex was awake. The older let out a groan and covered his face with his arms.

"Why must you insist of causing me pain?!" Mary was giggling and a thump, seconds later he found himself sandwiched between his man and his baby, being tickled ruthlessly. Alex tried to squirm away by burying himself deeper into blankets and placing them on top of him. "Don't you love me any more?"

He could hear their dogs barking loudly at the exciting atmosphere and Mary calling for her Dada to get him out from under the sheets. Jack waited ten seconds before sneaking under the covers and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, baby." He placed a kiss that smelled of Jack's morning breath and coffee onto his lips. A familiar taste, one they have shared for several years, from their first kiss to their engagement, engagement to wedding, wedding to the day Mary came into their lives, and every day in between. 

"Dada! Papa! Let me in!" They knew what they had to do. One. Two. Three.

Throwing the dark sheets aside, Jack gripped the girl round the waist and pulled her into them, holding her back so Alex could tickle her feet and blow raspberries onto her pudgy belly.

They soon calmed down after two of them made the birthday boy get his own presents from downstairs.

They were cuddled into each other, with Mary in Jack's lap and Alex leaning against his husbands shoulder while their dogs kept moving around, going from laps to rolling in wrapping paper.

Alex guessed it was personally the greatest birthday he's had.

**Author's Note:**

> Might edit it and make it longer but I cba right now :D


End file.
